Hopeless
by marielle.ramos
Summary: The guys went missing four years ago. Then one day FBI found them by mistake, Ella a member of the FBI develops a weak spot for this four strangers, and she is determined to find out everything that happened in the last four years, and take revenge.But what will she discover along the way? And will the guys ever be able to go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

"Please state your name, age, and place of work clearly into the recorder."

"My name is Ella Ráichéal, I am 19 years old, and I work with the FBI/BAU as the person behind the computer screens."

"Ok Ella, could you please tell us what happened the sixth of December of this current year."

"Well everything started as a normal day for my co-workers and I. We got a case, and we had to travel to L.A. so we got in the jet and."

So as you've read my name is Ella, I work for the FBI/BAU and well, by the looks of it I am in trouble. How did I got in trouble you ask. Well, it's a long story, but everything started the day we arrived in L.A.

"We found this dispositive out here, the DEA found it a few hours ago." Said the chief officer.

"Did you found anybody in here?" Asked Hotchner my boss.

"No, they all had a scape plan, they left trough this tunnel, we already send people in, but the must be far away by now."

"Alright, we got to go to the station, but call us if you find anything." Replied Hotch, and we all left.

In my team we have , Prentiss, Hotch, Hardison, and Parker, and well of course me.

After about four hours or so we got a call from the DEA.

"The tunnel we found leads to the outside of an old warehouse, we are sending you the coordinates right now."

We took some officers to the old ware house when we opened the doors we were surprised to find four bodies in there. They were four different guys, then looked dead, I checked their pulse, they were still alive. Call an ambulance I screamed when everybody had said the warehouse was clear. We carefully took them outside. One of them had blond hair and green eyes, another had light brown hair that was a little long and hazel eyes, the other one had black hair and dark brown eyes, and the last one had short black hair and he was Latino. I felt really sorry for them, they looked as if they had been tortured badly, they had cuts and bruises all over their arms and face, and I didn't wanted to know what kinds of bruises they bloody clothes were hiding. When the ambulance came Hotch asked me to go to the hospital with them, so I got on the ambulance. But right before the ambulance left Hotch called to ask for more ambulances, I got off the ambulance and saw that a bunch of other kids were getting carried out of the warehouse. I couldn't stand the sad sight anymore so I got back on the ambulance and left to the hospital.

Over there the four guys were put inside the same room. I was sitting there waiting for one of them to wake up. The hospital couldn't do anything to them without the permission of their legal guardians since they didn't knew how old they were. But by the looks of it they must be my age. The blond one woke up. His eyes showed fear. I slowly stood up and raised my hands.

"Don't worry I am not here to hurt you, I am trying to help actually. What's your name?"

"Kendall."

"Hi, I am Ella, I am from the FBI is it ok if I ask you some questions?" He nodded, and relaxed a little, "Do you know where your parent's are or how we can reach them?"

"They are dead." He replied.

"Do you know their parents?" I asked pointing towards the other three guys.

"They killed our families, we have no one left except for each other."

"How long have you been in the warehouse?"

"Four years."

"How old are you?"

"We are all 19."

"Alright, thanks." I said as I was about to leave to tell the doctors that they could run tests on them since they were practically my age, that means they are pretty much adults.

"Wait, can I ask you something too?" He said.

"You just did." He chuckled, "Yeah tell me."

"How old are you?"

"Same as the four of you."

"Are you also a doctor?"

"I kind of studied for it, so I guess in a way I am."

"Are we going to get out of here some time soon."

"I don't believe so. With only seeing the injuries in your faces and arms I would say it would take a while for you guys to get out."

"Can you please don't leave?"

"Why?"

"Because right now I you are the only person I trust."

"I just need to go out for a sec, but I promise I will come back ok?"

He nodded and I left. I told the doctor that they had no family and they were nineteen so he went on and made the test.

After the doctors ran several test on the guys I went and asked the doctor what had he discovered.

"Dr. Mack? How did it go?"

"Those poor boys. They struggled a lot in the beginning, we had to hold them down during the entire examination. I've never felt so guilty. They finally stopped struggling after a while, so we could get all the tests done. Those men… the things they did to them .. I just don't have any words for it."

"So there were signs of physical abuse?"

"Oh, absolutely. This boys were completely tortured. Not only did they hited and kicked them with their fists, but I found evidence of cigarette burns on their arms. I also found multiple small puncture wounds on their arms, meaning they were being injected with sedatives. We sent the blood work to our lab already, so pretty soon we'll find out what exactly they injected them with. Next to all of this, I found signs of recent broken bones, but old ones as well. Some were older than two years as held up there, for a long time. They has some burn marks on their neck as well. I think they shocked them with a Taser more than once."

"Oh my god.."

"That's not all." The doctor says with sadly.

"There's more?"

"I'm afraid so. They tried very hard not to let us see them without their clothes. But after a while they let us remove their shirts and we found even more evidence of physical torture. It's as if they tried out every single way to hurt them. We found bruising on their chest and back, evidence of being hit by a belt or maybe even a whip. And.. they carved letters into their backs."

"What did it say?"

"Loser and worthless." I shaked her head in disbelief.

"What about the rape kit?"

"Well, that is the last part. Even without the kit it's pretty obvious that they did rape them, multiple times. But the injuries he sustained for that are more recent than his other bruising. I don't think it's been going on longer than three months max."

"At least that's a bit better."

"Well, there's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"After we ran the rape kit, they stopped talking. They won't move either, it's like they are catatonic now."

"Can I go see them."

"Yes, they are in the same room."

"Thank you, and please let me know when you get the blood results back."

"I will."

I walked back feeling horrible for this guys, I had only know them for a few minutes, but now I felt as If I had known them all my life. I went and sat next to Kendall in his bed. His green eyes staring into the nothing, he wasn't moving. I put my hand in his cheek.

"What have they done to you?" I said as my tears started to come out. I put my head in his chest and cried, then a hand took the hand I had in Kendall's cheek.

I looked up and it was Kendall, he was looking at me, then he hugged me.

"Everything is going to be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall sat down and sat me on his lap, he was still hugging me and rubbing my back.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He continued saying over and over.

"For some reason I don't believe it will." I told him.

"Why now?"

"The people who did this to all of you, we don't know where they are, or who they are. What happened to the four of you could happen to somebody else somewhere."

"Let's think positive ok?"

"No Kendall, we can't think positive, there is no possible way to make this positive."

"There could be."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I know somebody who may."

"And that is who?" I told him now.

Then he pointed towards the Latino boy, Carlos if I remember well. Kendall stood up and went to shake Carlos's arm.

"Carlos wake up."

Carlos instantly woke up in a start he sat up quickly screaming in horror. Kendall instantly grabbed Carlos into a tight hug.

"Carlos it's alright, we are not there anymore, and we are here at a hospital." Kendall told him, and Carlos seemed to relax a little. But when he saw me he slowly pointed towards me.

"She is Ella, she is my friend. She is the one who brought us here; she is a very nice person."

"She reminds me of Jo." Carlos said slowly in what seemed like a whisper.

Kendall smiled, "Well I can tell you that she kind of is like Jo, but she is much nicer and sensitive than her."

Carlos smiled, then Kendall told Carlos something I wasn't able to hear since right then my ear piece that I totally forgot that I was wearing, started buzzing.

"Ella we need you to come to headquarters right now." Said Hardison.

"Hardison, do you mind? I am busy right here."

"Yeah, busy crying like a baby in Kendall's arms."

"Have you been hearing everything I've said?"

"Yes, and I also have it recorded on tape. And I am about to send it to Hotch so me he can see that is dear daughter has been violating protocol by forming a relation with the subjects."

"Hardison! You stop threatening my daughter, she is 19th years old just like the other kids, and she is very sensitive. And if you dare threaten her again you'll be the one fired. Now Ella I want/need you to stay there at the hospital, and find out as much as you can about this boys, and what happened to them. And turn off your ear piece."

"Ok." Was all I answered as I turned off my ear piece and shove it in my pocket.

"Hi I am Carlos, Carlos Garcia." Said Carlos who was now standing right in front of me.

"I am Ella, Ella Ráichéal"

"You work with the FBI?"

"Yes."

"Then how old are you?"

"19."

"But aren't you too young to work with the FBI?"

"Yes, my dad is the boss, so he got me in, I pretty much just go around helping other's but sometimes he actually let's me go outside the office and into the field. Most of the time I am behind the computer screen doing the research with my uncle Hardison."

"Nice."

"Not so much,"

"Why?"

"Sometimes you see and know things you wish you had never seen or heard."

"Like what?" He asked me.

It took me a while to answer him, "Like what happened to the four of you. You see I've only known you all for less than a day, but it feels as if I've known y'all all my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

The guys were going in their car to the ring, they needed hockey to relax, Gustavo had made them work for hours without breaks. Out of the nothing somebody appeared in the street the guys saw him trip fall and not get up. With the good hearts they had they got off the car to check on him. When the four of them were surrounding him he quickly got up and punched James in the face knocking him to the floor, the guys were about to run when they found themselves surrounded by a group of very strong man. They threatened them with their guns, the guys had no other option than go with them. They got into a black van, but right then something pinched their arms and they were asleep.

They woke up several hours earlier, they where all in the same room sitting in four identical chairs wearing nothing but their underwear, they had straps in their arms, legs, and torso making it impossible for the guys to run away. The guys all looked at each other in terror, then four muscly guys came in. The all were wearing black masks that covered their whole face. The first one took out a pointy kitchen knife out of his pocket, then he went towards Carlos, then without hesitating he stabbed Carlos in his arm.

Carlos screamed out in pain, when the knife was removed from his arm blood was covering Carlos's whole left arm, he was screaming out in pain, while the Kendall, James, and Logan looked with horror to his friend. But it didn't took much for the others to get hurt as well. Kendall was whipped in his legs, James got several cuts in his torso, and Logan, well Logan got punched several times in his face. The guys listened to each other's screams. After an hour of torture the four masked guys left the room. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James, were feeling dizzy, and miserable, they fainted a few seconds after the others left.

End of flashback

James woke up screaming, he could still feel blood running down his chest. He woke up in a bed, he was drenched in sweat. When he finally calmed down he decided to go outside the room, he was in a house, but how did he got there, he was sure he had been at the hospital several hours earlier. When he walked into the living room he saw the TV on then the silhouette of a girl sitting on the couch.

"I guess you also had nightmares." She said without looking back.

"Where am I?" James asked, realizing this was the first time he had talked in months.

"You are in a safe house of the government."

"Who are you, and where is Carlos, Logan, and Kendall?"

"I am Ella, same age as you, my father works with the FBI, and about the others, they are in other rooms."

She turned around, and James was finally able to see her face.

She had dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was a little curly at the ends, somehow James tough that if he was a girl she would look exactly like her.

"Kendall, is also awake his room is that one right there." She said pointing to the door at the left.

James towards the door, and opened it quickly.

"Is this a dream? Please tell me I am just dreaming!" James said as soon as he had entered and shut the door to Kendall's room.

"Nop, this is real life. Why do you ask?"

"How did we even got out of the warehouse?"

"That you'll have to ask to Ella." Kendall answered.

"How about if I don't want to."

"Then you will never know anything, she is pretty much the only one that wouldn't you want to ask her?"

"Maybe is because she looks so much like me it's creepy."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't whatever me!' Said James.

"I'll whatever you as much as I want."

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

**Somewhere unknown**

"I want my 4 teddy bears backs! I wanna see them again!" Pleaded the blond woman to her husband.

"The FBI found the hangar sweetheart, and they took your teddy bears with them." Answered the husband to his wife

"I want to see James, Carlos, and Logan again!"

"WE CAN'T THEY MUST BE DEAD!"

"What if they aren't?"

"We can try ok?"

"Yey!"

**Back to the safe house**

Ella was holding back her words, when she saw James finally awake a few seconds ago she wanted to run and hug him. She couldn't believe that her own brother didn't recognize her. HOW COULD SHE EVEN HOPE FOR THAT! He didn't know her since she had been put in foster care when she was born. James didn't knew that he had a twin sister, and even less that that sister was there, and that that same sister had been looking for him this four years he had been gone.

A scream snapped her out of her toughs, she grabbed her gun and ran towards Carlos's room where the scream had come from.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Kendall woke up in a white room, he was still strapped down to a chair, and he was covered in blood from head to toe. Then another guy with a black mask came in.

"Let's have some fun." He said.

He took off the strap on Kendall's torso, then he bend Kendall down, he took out a knife and put it on his back. Then he started carving the words loser. Kendall screamed out in pain and tried to fight but it was impossible. Kendall heard the others scream out as well, tears started to come out of Kendall's eyes, how can somebody be so mean to hurt them like that?

End of flashback

A scream snapped her out of her toughs; she grabbed her gun and ran towards Carlos's room where the scream had come from.

She quickly ran towards Carlos's room holding her gun in her hands she kicked the door open and Carlos was ok, he was just having a nightmare.

She closed the door and put the gun down, this last couple of days had made her worse now every little sound made her jump.

She went back and sat on the sofa, a few minutes later her phone started ringing she jumped out of the sofa and pointed her gun to the phone. When she relaxed and realized it was only her phone she put the lock back on the gun, and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Ella this is me Parker." Parker is one of Ella's team members, and one of her best friends.

"Oh hey, what's up."

"Just calling to see how you holding up?"

"I am doing horrible, every little sound makes me jump."

"Hey, at least you haven't shot anybody right? Right?"

"Yeah right."

"Ok, now what I actually called to tell you is that we turned the warehouse upside down looking for clues, and we found that they recorded everything."

"They did what!?"

"Exactly what you heard, they recorded in DVD's everything they did to those guys. We are going to send you the copies later on. Got to go, bye"

"No don't… hang up." Ella sighed; she didn't wanted to see what happened to those guys.

James came out of Kendall's room.

"Hey." James said as he sat down next to Ella.

"Hi."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Ella froze, could she actually tell him that they were brothers?

"Yes, a brother, but I don't know him. How about you?"

"A sister, at least that's what my mom told me."

"Really? What did she tell you?"

"She told me that I had a twin sister, but that she put her in foster care a few week after she was born. She regretted that all her life, I would see her crying at nights holding this." James handed Ella half a picture, the picture was her as a baby.

Ella reached in her pocket, she took out a crumpled half picture, the picture was old, but it was of a little baby boy. She put both of the halfs together and they made a whole picture.

"I can't believe it." Said James. He took a look at Ella who was now crying. He hugged her, "I finally found you."

The both sibling stayed there for a while, they told each other everything about their life's. After a while James went back to his room with a smile on his face.

There was a knock on the door, how can somebody be up at 3 am in the morning?

The first rule that they gave her when she came here was not to open the door or answer any phone that wasn't hers. She ignored whoever was at the door, and went to sleep.

She woke up several hours earlier to the sound of laughter. She put a shirt and pants on and went outside to see what was going on.

When she opened the door she saw all four guys covered from head to toe in flour. She chuckled, the four guys were laughing at each other.

"Hey mind join us?" Asked Kendall as soon as he saw Ella peeking through the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Ella asked as she took some flower off Kendall's hair.

"Trying to do pancakes." Answered Logan innocently.

"Well you guys do know that the flour goes in the bowl, and not on your bodies' right?" Said Ella.

"Well it's more fun like this." Said James.

"Oh yeah, I doubt it." Said Ella shaking the flour off her hand.

The guys all gave each other a look, and just then James stuck his hand in the flour sack.

"No, you wouldn't!" Said Ella.

"Oh yes I would!" Said James as he threw flour on Ella.

"Oh this is war!" Said Ella as she took the flour off her eyes.

The guys looked pretty scared when she grabbed the water hose.

"No, please don't spray us." Said Carlos, but it was already too late since Ella had already pressed the button and gotten the four guys wet.

Ella tuned off the water and she was laughing when she saw the four guys completely covered in wet flour.

But it didn't took long for the guys to take revenge the grabbed her and started tickling her. After a while they let her go, then suddenly the bell rang, Ella got up to answer the door.

When she opened the door somebody punched her right in the face, the punch was so strong it put her on the floor. Her nose was bleeding, but that didn't mattered. She had been trained for situations like this.

She quickly got up and then grabbed the gun that she had in her belt she shot to the right of the mystery person, that got his attention he turned around.

"You plan to kill me sweetheart?"

"If it is necessary yes." She said holding the gun higher.

He laughed.

"You see I can't let this boys live." He said.

"And you see I can't let this boys die."

He laughed again, "Oh young love I see."

"What?"

"You see I would like to explain, but I am running out of time so let's just make this reunion shorter." The stranger took out his gun and shot Ella in the leg.

She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor.

The four guys ran towards her. She was losing a lot of blood very quick. Her face was white.

James put her head on his lap.

"I can't lose you now, please don't die." James begged.

Ella put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you James, and I am happy that I finally found you." She said as with her other hand she put her half of the picture in his hand.

"Please don't leave me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay with me." James pleaded.

"Always." She answered holding tight to his hand.

The last thing Ella heard before fainting was the distant sound of police cars.

**Ella's POV**

I woke up in the hospital, my leg wasn't hurting anymore, the room was cold and smelled like antiseptics.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I heard somebody say from somewhere in the room. I looked around and saw Kendall.

"Kendall!" I screamed, he came and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you awake once more." He said.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

"Ummm." He said looking to the floor, I certainly wasn't liking this. "Well, they are ok now, they are stii under pain killers but they'll be alright."

"What happened?"

"Well after you passed out, the guy put us all apart, he cut Carlos, and Logan, and shot James in his hand."

"But they are alright?"

"Yeah, we all made it."

Then I noticed how he would only let me see half of his face, but not the other half.

"Kendall let me see."

"No."

"Kendal."

"Kendall Knight let me see your face."

"Nop."

"Hey look there's James!" I said, he fell in my trap and turned around. His cheek had a bandage.

"What happened?!"

"Pocket knives happened, I guess I look all ugly now."

"You ugly? Ha! Not even in your dreams!"

"So you think I am?"

"Handsome" I answered.

"Like how handsome?"

"Like the most handsome man in earth."

We stayed several days at the hospital I had to work a little in rehab, but from there on everything went well until.

The five of us were in a little room talking, then some police officers came in. I freaked out.

"What's going on?" I screamed.

"Orders of the captain this guys need to be put into custody, they are suspects on a case."

"Suspects! They are the ones that were abducted! Let them go!"

"I am sorry ma'am we can't do that!"

Then they started taking the guys away I hugged Kendall.

"Please take care of them, don't let them hurt any of you." I said as I cried.

"I won't don't worry and remember that I"

But he never got to finish since they took him away and shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Then they started taking the guys away I hugged Kendall.

"Please take care of them, don't let them hurt any of you." I said as I cried.

"I won't don't worry and remember that I"

But he never got to finish since they took him away and shut the door behind him.

I fell to the floor crying ponding on the door. Why? Why had they taken them away? They haven't done anything! Right? Right?!

**James's POV**

The officers put us in a van, I hadn't gotten a good look of them, but then I looked to the face of one.. I freaked out. This were the same people that tortured us in the warehouse. I fell in terror, I ran to the window and started screaming for help, but they just laughed right before they knocked me out.

**Ella's POV**

When I finally calmed down I found a way out of the room I ran. I took a taxi to the police station where I found my father.

"Dad! Why did the police officers took away the guys? They haven't done anything!"

He looked at me with a confused look, I explained everything and he was in shock. Then he left and came back with his face white.

"Ella did those men looked like this?" He said handing me some monk shots.

"Yes, that's exactly them."

My dad ran out of the office, and started shouting orders here and there it took me about a second to realize what had just happened. The men that took the guys, were the same men that tortured them in the warehouse.

My face grew white. I grabbed a bullet proof vest and one of those kind of belt that go in your arms and you put your gun in. I took one of those and put the two gung at each side, I grabbed my leather jacket, my phone and left.

I didn't exactly know where I was going, my feet were guiding themselves. Then I got to the safe house. I unlocked the door, and yes the body of the man was still there, I took a pair of gloves out of my pocket and looked through the pockets of his jacket. I found a slip of paper with and address and a handwritten note.

Step 1 capture boys

Step 2 knock them out

Step 3 bring them to this address.

I laughed, "This guy is surely stupid."

I tough about calling my dad, but it would take them centuries to get there, so I quickly got in my old room. I put on the vest, a green shirt, black skinny jeans, the other part of the equipment, and converse boots. I took a taxi to the address, surprisingly the address was a normal house. When I came out it was raining. I listened through the door, not a sound, with a paper clip I opened the door. I was soaking wet when I came into the house, with a gun in hand I slowly and silently walked through the whole house. I checked every single part of the house but it was empty. Then a sharp scream of pain made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around nothing.

Then where was the sound coming from? I looked through one of the windows, and saw a little shack hidden between some threes in the backyard. I ran towards it. I checked for more entrances other than the front door. None! =/

Then I looked there was a hole in the roof from where rain was pouring in. I climbed a three and for my good luck one of its branches was right above the hole. I looked and saw Logan, James, and Carlos, but no Kendall anywhere. I looked further and further then I saw him he was on the floor laying on a pool of his own blood. I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself to scream his name. I quietly slide through the hole; I shot the first guy before he noticed I was there. But then the second guy turned around with a gun in his had ready to shoot me, I shot him in his hand, and that made him let go of the gun, but then he charged towards me. Without hesitating I shot him three times in his abdomen, blood spattered my face, I wanted to go and run away, but I couldn't adrenaline had already gotten into my blood, making me way braver that I am. A third guy charged towards me, I shot him in the knee but he continued, I was starting to panic. But then somebody from behind shot him to the head. It was my dad, the whole team was here.

"Is there anymore?" Asked Hardison.

"No," I said, and they went to pull free the other unconscious guys.

I ran towards Kendall.

His shirt had been removed, and they had whipped him in the back several times, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, the skin of his back had been tear to pieces. I knelt next to him, I took off my jacket and put it on his back, I tried to remember everything I knew about cuts. Put pressure to the wound, was the only thing that came to mind.

"I am sorry this is gonna hurt." I told him, and I pressed down my jacket to his back. He screamed out in pain, the paramedics quickly got here, and they took care of him. Everybody was keeping their distance from me. Why?

Then I saw myself in a full length mirror that was in the shack. I got scared of my reflection, I had a wild look on my eyes, my hair that was in a braid on my back was out of place, my face and shirt were covered in blood, and I had a few bleeding scratches on my face and arms. No wonder they were all keeping their distance. Then I noticed how cold it was, and remembered that I was soaking wet, and without a jacket.

I went outside to the rain just in time to see the ambulances go away. My mind tough that this was finally over, and that finally the guys could maybe go slowly back to normal. But something in my heart told me that there was more to this that this wasn't over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

I went outside to the rain just in time to see the ambulances go away. My mind tough that this was finally over, and that finally the guys could maybe go slowly back to normal. But something in my heart told me that there was more to this that this wasn't over yet.

Somebody came and put their hand on my shoulder, "Hey you ok kiddo?" Asked Hardison.

"I killed those people Hardison." I said looking to the distance.

"You did the right thing, well at least kind of. The right thing would of have been you calling us, but still, you did what you had to do. And now this is over."

Then I turned around and looked at him right in the eyes, "Then why do I feel like there's something else, that I missed something."

He shrugged, "Why don't you go to your house, change, and then we'll catch up with you at the hospital."

"Ok." I said and left walking.

I got home, took a quick warm shower, put on some gray converse, a plain turquoise blouse, jeans, and a black sweater. Then I got in my car and drove to the hospital.

I quickly ran to the room where the guys were being kept, I ran through the door, and saw Logan, Carlos, and James walking around, like not knowing what to do.

"Guys." I said in what seemed like a whisper.

The three of them turned and faced me, and then they all ran to me, and embraced me in a big group hug.

We cried, and they kept saying thank you, and a few times they also said how pissed off they were about me going in there without a plan.

Then I noticed Kendall's absence.

"Where's Kendall?"

They all shrugged.

"We don't know, ever since we got here, we haven't heard of him." Said James.

"Wait here I'll be back." I said as I quickly ran out the door.

I ran and found a room that had a big glass window in one of the walls, I looked through and to my surprise I saw Kendall laying down on the bed, he had straps all over him holding him down he was trying to fight off to get free, but he just couldn't, I walked towards the door and just as I was about to put my hand in the door knob a nurse came and put herself on my way.

"And exactly what do you think you are doing?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am trying to get in." I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"I am sorry but I am afraid I can't let you get in."

"And that is why?"

"Because that man, has been aisled from any human contact."

"Why? He is the nicest person you will find around!" I said.

"That boy has attacked five doctors and three nurses that have tried to come and attend to his wounds. You know what if you wanna go in there and get killed go ahead!" She said moving away from the door, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ok, whatever." I said and quickly got in the room.

When Kendal saw me he suddenly stopped.

"Hey Kendall." I said walking towards him.

He was just looking at me, like to trying to decide what to do.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I said pointing towards the bed.

He said no with his head.

I sat down next to him. And with my hand brushed off some of the hair he had on his forehead.

"How are you doing? And don't say fine, because we both know you aren't fine."

He shrugged; I was literary running out of things to say. But then I chose to not say anything, but do something. I slowly unstrapped him from the bed, and when he was completely free, he did the most unexpected thing. He hugged me. I put my arms around his neck, knowing that his back was bruised badly.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear.

"You are welcome."

I didn't quite knew what that thanks was for; was it for unstrapping him? Or for saving him? I guess I will find out later.

*Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut*

I was walking down the street one day, it was a cold morning, it was about 6:30 am, so mostly everybody was asleep. It was a really calm day, when out of the nothing somebody came from behind me, and put a handkerchief on my face covering my mouth and my nose, it had something smelly on it, I instantly recognized it, it was a kind of dust that knocked you out almost instantly. I started to fight off, and scream, but I soon was knocked out by the drug.

When I woke up, I was tied up to a chair, there was something stuffed in my mouth that stopped me from screaming, then I noticed how cold it was, I looked down and saw that I was only in my underwear, how did I get here?

Then from the shadows a tall brooded shoulder man came out.

"Now it's time to have fun." He said at the same time I took a whip from a table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV**

"What do you mean she is gone?!" My voice echoed through the almost empty hallway.

Then he briskly spun around and in the blink of an eye was standing just a few centimeters away from me.

"I am telling you that she is GONE! Without a trace, she just disappeared!"

"Well at least we should try to do something about it, don't you think?"

"Really like what?" His sarcasm was more than obvious.

"Like go out there and find her."

"Logan! Don't be so stupid! FBI tried and failed! She has been gone for 6 months! 6 FREAKING MONTHS! What don't you understand about it? She might as well be dead!"

"So you are telling me you are giving up?"

"I already have!"

"But I though you loved her Kendall." I said innocently.

"You just said it, _loved_ her, past tense." He said and left.

"Well I am NOT giving up!" I screamed when the metal door shut behind him.

Ella had gone missing two months ago, out of the nothing she just disappeared. FBI looked for her, but never found her, after about a month of search FBI gave up, and not only them, but also Carlos, and Kendall. James, well, he stopped talking to everyone. Nobody mentions her now; this had been the first time in months that somebody talked about her. It was like an unwritten rule 'Never again talk about Ella.'

I couldn't give up, I just knew I couldn't every second I felt just a little closer to her.

**Somewhere unknown…**

**Ella's POV**

I had lost track of time a long time now, the minutes seemed days, the days seemed months. With every new sunrise a new kind of torture awaited for me.

I was lying on the floor with no strength; I was tired, dirty, hungry, and very thirsty. You could now call me a pile of bones. Because that's exactly what I was now. I still had hopes though, I hoped that someday somebody would find me, and take me away from here. That somebody would take me home.

Then I heard steps, somebody was coming.

As soon as one guy opened the door I asked.

"Why?" That's the only thing I now seem able to say, the question has stayed in my head ever since we first found the guys, it made echo in my head, and I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

"Because, we want and because we can." That's what they answered every single time.

**Kendall's POV**

She went missing 6 months ago, we had no clue of her whereabouts. I gave up, somehow I did, but every time I try to forget her, her smiling face comes back to my mind, a word makes an echo in my head 'Why?' I try to answer it, but every time it gets more and more difficult to answer it.

I miss her, I really do. Her smile, her laugh, herself, I miss her. All of her! Her laugh makes and endless echo in my head, I can't seem to make it go away.

I always remember that day at the hospital, when she had just woken up.

*flash back*

"What happened?!"

"Pocket knives happened, I guess I look all ugly now." I said.

"You ugly? Ha! Not even in your dreams!" She said.

"So you think I am?"

"Handsome" She replied.

"Like how handsome?"

"Like the most handsome man in earth."

Right then we both started laughing.

*end of flash back*

That memory plays over and over in my head at least 2 times a day. It makes me feel guilty of trying to forget her, for giving up. But who could blame me, 6 months not knowing a thing? That is too much time to wait.

When I finished talking/yelling at Logan, I could see the disappointment on his face, and right then I heard Ella's voice telling me "Why? Why Kendall? Why did you gave up on me?"

I fell to the floor and started crying, saying over and over " I am sorry Ella, I am so truly sorry!"

"Kendall?" Somebody asked, I quickly cleaned the tears on my face and looked up to see a tall guy in a black suit. He said 3 words, and those 3 words were the most important stuff I've ever heard in my life. The three words were.

"We've got her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ella's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed, my muscles ached and hurt a lot, it was very difficult to move, but I wasn't so bony anymore, I was almost back to normal. Then a though hit me, how long have I been out?

I stood up, and started to walk, it was a difficult task since I was sore, but slowly I reached for a small door in the room, I opened it, and was surprised to find, James, Carlos, and Logan there, they still hadn't noticed me.

"Guys?" I said, and they quickly turned around and the next thing I knew was that I was being squished in a group hug.

No words were necessary, we all knew how we felt, sad, and happy, but most of all happy. We all cried and laughed a little; we talked avoiding as much as possible what happened to me.

Then I asked a question.

"How long?"

"Six months, you were gone 6 months, and when they brought you here you passed out for two weeks."

"Geez." I said trying to lift up the mood at least a little. Then I noticed the absence of Kendall, "Where's Kendall?"

"He, um…. He," Tried to say James.

"He doesn't believe you are alive anymore." Said Logan so fast, it took me a while to decipher what he had said.

What?! How?!

Before I knew it I was in the floor holding to my knees so tightly my fingers went white. The guys tried to calm me down, but it was impossible.

I could see their mouths moving, but wasn't able to hear their words, then I felt a pinch coming from my left arm, and I felt myself slowly doze off.

When I woke up I was in the hospital bed AGAIN! This time I woke up with a horrible headache, I slowly (very slowly) sat up, and walked to the door. The place was completely empty I went back inside and saw that on a table there lay a pair of gray sweat pants, a light blue shirt (that btw was a size longer =[ ) and a blue hoodie. I changed into those clothes and threw the horrible hospital gown into the trash. I walked outside of the room I had no shoes on, and the floors were cold as a stone that had been put out in the coldest of the months.

The place was deserted there was nothing in sight, the place was quiet and so cold, it felt as if I was in a horror movie.

I continued walking then I saw a big window, outside it was snowing, white everywhere, this made me smile, I rushed to the door and quickly opened it. The cold hit me right away, but I still stayed out there, there was stone under my feet, and my feet felt horrible, but right then I spotted some brown girl boots, they looked new, so I put them on and they fit perfectly. I looked around, and saw a big cushy blanket, I took it and wrapped it around my self, then like that I started to walk in the snow (yes I might get lost, but who cares as long as I am out of that hospital).

Then I saw a tall figure, he was wearing winter clothes, a blanket like mine wrapped around him, and he was wearing one of those monkey sock beanie. I didn't recognize him until I saw the strands of sandy blonde hair sticky from under his hat.

"Kendall?" I said in what seemed like a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around, for the first time in what seemed ages I saw his face, his cheeks were pink from the cold, he had dark circles under his eyes he obviously hadn't sleep in days, but from there on he was the same guy.

"Hey." He said in a very, very sad tone of voice.

Then I noticed the other three figures around us, Carlos, James, and Logan.

"We kinda knew you would follow us." Said Logan with a light smile.

"I did not follow you Mitchell, I was just walking by and saw the door and came out here." I said.

"Yeah whatever Diamond." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"BTW my actual last name is Ráichéal." I told him.

Then James put on this sad puppy face and said, "But, I thought you were my sister, and don't siblings have the same last name?" He said.

He had such a cute puppy face that I swear if he wasn't my brother I would date him, but since he is my big annoying brother, I'll stick with pranking him while he snores.

"Ok, ok, I'll change my last name." I said. Then I got a huge teddy bear hug from James who screamed, YEY! Like a little kid in Christmas who had just gotten the very thing he wanted.

Then James whispered something in my ear.

"He'll come back to you don't worry, he is just a little tired."

I knew exactly who he was talking about, Kendall.

I started to walk towards Kendall, I raised my hand to his cheek and he briskly moved to the side.

"Why Kendall?" I said, the question hanged in the air, "You know I wouldn't forget you."

He gave me one of the coldest stares I've ever seen.

"That's the thing, I am NOT YOU!" He said raising his voice in those last two words.

"You know every day I was in that hell of a place I thought about you, about YOU coming to take me out of there. Your smile, your laugh, was the only thing that kept me from going mad, that first day I saw you, at the ambulance," I said looking up to the sky with a little smile in my face, "I remember how right after I had asked you some questions you asked me not to leave, because I was the only person you could trust. Then when you were lying on that hospital bed and I started crying you hugged me sat me on your lap and told me everything was going to be ok, then the day we had that flour and water fight. The day at the hospital with your 'pocket knives happened', then the day after we had just got you all four back and I had to un-strap you from that bed." I said remembering every little thing that had always happened, tears were now running down my eyes, I finally looked down and looked right at Kendall, "You know I've always wondered what you weren't able to finish that day they separated us all."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a DAM." Kendall said with a big smile on his face.

This made my blood boil, "I can't believe that I ever trusted in you! I believed you loved me, and I loved you back! How could I had been so stupid! I ALAWAYS thought you were the nice one, when you actually are the meanest one, I can't believe that I ever trusted you! I WAS DYING AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAM! Good bye FOR EVER Kendall Knight." I said dropped my silver star locket on the snow and ran away with tears on my eyes.

**Kendall's POV**

Now I had done it! The person I loved and trusted the most hated me, I tried to run after her, but James blocked my way with his arm, I looked at him, and was about to say something and he just shake his head. We stayed there for what seemed hours, then we started walking back, then I remembered about her necklace, I picked it up. The necklace was one of those that opened, I opened it, and found a picture of the five of us, the day we had that flour and water fight, we were all laughing, and having a good time.

"Guys, you might wanna see this." I said showing them the picture, then we all started running back to the small hospital.

When we got there we looked for her everywhere, but she was nowhere in sight.

We walked back to her room, and on top of the bed there was a big brown box that said CONFIDENTIAL in big bright red letters.

We slowly opened it; it was full of DVDs, pictures, journals, and some other papers.

We took the box to the apartment the government had assigned us as a safe house, we took a random DVD and put it in the DVD player, it was a video of Ella when she was tortured, she was asleep, or as asleep as you could be full of cuts. She was whispering something.

"Kendall, Kendall, please come for me. Please Kendall get me out of here."

I broke into tears, and left to my room, the guys tried to make me open the door but I refused.

*Page Cut*

Two years have passed now, we (the guys and I) are now 22 years old, the government still has us in safe houses, since there's still one more of the tortures out there.

We haven't heard from Ella during all this time. But there's nothing.

It was summer, I was walking by a park when I accidentally bumped into somebody, it was a girl.

She was wearing a white and brown sundress with sunflowers on it, she had dark brown wavy hair, and hazel eyes, at the thought of her I thought 'Hmm, she could easily passed by James's sister' I apologized and continued, the it hit me JAMES'S SISTER.

"Ella." I said in what seemed a whisper. "Ella!" I said a bit more loudly I turned around and ran after her. When I caught up with her I grabbed her by the elbows, it was her! Ella! I had found her!

"Oh, Ella you don't know how much we've missed you." I said giving her a hug.

Then she gave me a weird look, "Um, do I know you?" She said looking me up and down.

"Ella, it's me Kendall remember?" I said taking out the silver star necklace from my pocket.

"No. How….. How did you find me?" She said fear, and surprise showing on her face.

"The guys and I, we live close by here. The guys!" I said realizing something, "C'mon come with me, they'll be so happy to see you! Think about it, we could all live together again!" I said happy.

"Kendall, I can't." She said looking down to the ground.

"What? Why not? Haven't you missed us?"

"Of course I have, but I…. I am engaged."

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!**

**What will happen next?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kendall's POV**

"You are engaged?"

"Yes."

"Since when?" I asked her, the tough of her being engaged made me sad. But I couldn't blame her, she was a very pretty girl, and apart from that all the changes I stood with her I wiped out when we had that fight two years ago, right then I felt the need to apologize.

"About a three months ago, we are getting married next week." She said looking to the floor avoiding my gaze.

"Ella, I am really sorry for what I did to you that days two years ago, I am really sorry. I was being a jerk, and wasn't thinking right." I told her, right then I saw how she started to grow angry.

"Six months Kendall, it was six months! I was tortured! I almost died! When I came back you didn't even care! When I tried to talk to you, you gave me the coldest of the stares, you treaded me like a piece of" She didn't got to finish since a tall blonde man came and put her arm around her. "Kendall, this is my fiancée Robert, Robert, this is Kendall an old friend of my parents."

The face of that man seemed familiar, and not in a good way. As soon as he looked at me in the eyes memories came flooding back to my head. This was the man, the last man that the FBI hadn't yet found.


End file.
